<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cartoons by ShirlyGallagher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834970">Cartoons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher'>ShirlyGallagher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All Gone Canon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Traditions, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bughead &amp; Friends June Tumblr Drabble Challenge</p>
<p>100-word prompt "Cartoons."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All Gone Canon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cartoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weekends were the same growing up. Fridays at the Twilight, then Pop's, then Jughead would spend the night at Archie's, playing video games till dawn.</p>
<p>On blessed occasions, Betty would come by on Saturday mornings to watch cartoons. With any luck, she'd be wearing a sundress and his heart would beat faster at the idea of her stuffing herself between them on the couch.</p>
<p>It was a tradition that lasted into their early teens. It held true until it didn't. Until Archie's interests became askew. Until Jughead couldn't handle hiding anymore. Until he and Betty developed traditions of their own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>